This invention is directed toward a multiple dice device and operational system utilizing one or more inner dice enclosed within a clear, outer die with independent rolling and chance capabilities. Within a clear outer die there is enclosed one or more inner dice which roll independently of the outer die, such that a roll on the outer die by a user results in two or more chance results being obtained. The outer and inner dice can be the standard 1-6 numerical dice, purely directional dice, dice with symbols on them or a combination of the various possible surfaces, so long as, at least, the outer die is clear.
Games involving dice are the oldest games of chance known to humans. Games of chance involving dice date back to at least 2,000 B.C. The earliest records we have of dice come from Egypt where dice were found in Egyptian tombs, although there are unverified records of primitive dice dating back to 6,000 B.C. It appears that dice were invented independently at several difference places throughout the world. According to Greek legends, throwing dice was considered to be more than merely luck; the roll was believed to be destined by the gods—in particular, Fortuna, the Roman Goddess and daughter of Zeus, who later became known as “Lady Luck”—and rolling dice was used to divide inheritances, choose rulers and as a method of prediction. Fortuna was believed to determine the outcome of a throw.
While the use of multiple dice has been a time-tested tradition and time-honored way of basing games of chance and strategy on which sides of two dice end up in a horizontal position on the top of each die, there has not prior to this invention been invented a means by which such results may be obtained by the role of a single unit. While this may seem to be a fairly trivial change to the centuries-old tradition of throwing two-dice, having one or more dice enclosed within an outer die has several decided advantages. First, if there is one inner die enclosed within an outer die, it is 50% less likely that a thrown die will knock over a playing piece in board games such as Monopoly and Parcheesi which have game pieces move about on a board and where the knocking of a game piece off its spot can result in confusion over where the piece was initially, diminishing the enjoyment of the game for all players. The odds become even more favorable for the user when the user is using the invention in games requiring more than two dice. Second, in games requiring two or more dice, a user of this invention will not have the situation where he or she loses one of the two dice, thereby preventing the game from being played until additional dice or die are obtained. Third, it decreases the chances that an unethical player will be able to favor a certain roll by picking up, arranging, and releasing the dice in a certain manner, as while he or she can pick up the multiple die, it will be considerably more difficult to get the inner die or dice to lie in the desired manner than it would be with two die, both of which can be touched and manipulated by the user.
The prior art has several examples of at least one attempt to resolve this problem. Electronic dice are well known in the prior art as a means by which cheating by manual manipulation and throwing of the dice can be eliminated and, at the same time, removing the problem of manually thrown dice knocking playing pieces off their initial positions. Electronic dice, however, are expensive, prone to electrical malfunctions, and do not usually show directions, as does the current invention.
Thus there has existed a long-felt need for a device which allows a user to obtain two or more results from the throw of a single dice. This invention solves this long-felt need by providing a multiple dice device and operational system utilizing one or more inner dice enclosed within a clear, outer die with independent rolling and chance capabilities. Within a clear outer die there is enclosed one or more inner dice which roll independently of the outer die, such that with a roll on the outer die by a user two or more chance results can be obtained. The outer and inner dice can be the standard 1-6 numerical dice, purely directional dice, dice with symbols on them or a combination of the various possible surfaces.